<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreambur But Make Them Married (Oneshots) by toaster_fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891568">Dreambur But Make Them Married (Oneshots)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaster_fox/pseuds/toaster_fox'>toaster_fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Sleepy Cuddles, They are husbands Your Honor, they make me so soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaster_fox/pseuds/toaster_fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place for me to put all my married!Dreambur oneshots :D</p><p>Don't like, don't read, I'm not here to please you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreambur But Make Them Married (Oneshots)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur woke to a weight on his chest. Was he dying?</p><p>	No it was just Patches being a cat and sitting on him. She looked him in the eyes, smug as a cat could possibly look, and swiped her paw across his face. He grunted in surprise, shielding his eyes from another attack. Patches was relentless though, continuing to swat at and annoy him.</p><p>	Dream continued to snore next to him, oblivious to the abuse. Wilbur wanted to cry out dramatically, but at the same time let the other sleep. He was adorable, curled up against Wilbur, arm wrapped over his torso to hold the taller close. His face was nuzzled against the other’s shoulder, breathing softly. It melted Wilbur’s heart every time without fail, even after years of living together.</p><p>	Patches took another swing at him and he was forced to stop admiring his husband. He huffed, glaring at the cat. She showed no regret though, and he could practically see her purring in victory.</p><p>	“Love, your cat’s being annoying.”</p><p>	“She’s your cat, too,” Dream grumbled sleepily, burrowing his face into the crook of Wilbur’s neck.</p><p>	“She’s trying to kill me.”</p><p>	“That sounds like a you problem.” Dream yawned. After a moment he rose to a sitting position, leaving Wilbur feeling cold suddenly. He whined, wanting back the warmth. Dream just laughed at his misery as he slipped on a sweater.</p><p>	He adjusted the hem, combing his hair with his fingers. They snagged a bit, the pain of having longer hair, and he winced. Arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him backwards until his back was pressed against Wilbur’s chest. He squeaked in surprise (which he immediately got embarrassed over), feeling the rumble of a laugh in Wilbur’s chest. Of course he found it hilarious. Dream relaxed, leaning his head back to rest against the other’s shoulder as they gently swayed to a silent rhythm. Wilbur pressed a kiss to the side of his head, fingers playing with the fabric of Dream’s outfit.</p><p>	The two eventually made it out of their bedroom, only to crash in the living room. Dream wheezed as Wilbur tugged them both down on the couch and the two tussled for a minute. It ended with Dream laying down, Wilbur snuggled on top of him, face resting on Dream’s chest. Wilbur was panting, worn out and already considering going back to bed. Dream exhaled in amusement, scratching the other’s scalp gently. Wilbur leaned into the touch, and Dream was sure if he was a cat he’d be purring.</p><p>	They didn’t get much done that day, too caught up in snuggling and exchanging kisses to do any actual work. The clock hands practically flew by and before long the sun was setting and snow had begun to cover the ground outside. They set up the fireplace, the light flickering and dancing along the walls. Patches quickly settled down nearby on a pillow, completing the cozy atmosphere.</p><p>	Dream sat on the couch, soon joined by Wilbur who scrunched down just to nuzzle his face into Dream’s shoulder. The other just laughed, leaning his head on top of his husband’s.</p><p>	Gods, he loved this man.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>